This Kiss, This Kiss
by CherryRed70
Summary: "You kissed back." What should have happened (and would have if I was the write for House!) after THAT kiss. Hameron all the way. Rating it M for future content.


**I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other** ** _House_** **fiction but this one has been floating around in my head and distracting me, so I thought I would be better off getting it out there so I can concentrate on** ** _Back from the Dead._**

 **This is a short story (for now, who knows, it might grow) centred around what would have happened after** ** _that_** **kiss, had I been writing for** ** _House._** **We all** ** _know_** **there was chemistry between House and Cameron, right? He** ** _did_** **kiss back. I heard the song** ** _This Kiss (by Faith Hill)_** **yesterday,** **which also put me in mind of** ** _that_** **kiss.**

 **It's the way you love me**  
 **It's a feeling like this**  
 **It's centrifugal motion**  
 **It's perpetual bliss**

 **It's that pivotal moment**  
 **It's impossible**  
 **This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)**  
 **This kiss, this kiss**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy** ** _This Kiss._** **And as usual** ** _,_** **I don't own House or Cameron, much to my everlasting dispair.**

He knew who was on the other side of the door without having to open it. He had known she'd turn up here, that she wouldn't be able to help herself. Hell, he'd done nothing but think about _the kiss_ all afternoon himself. _"You kissed back"_ she'd said and he had. In fact, if she hadn't pulled that damned needle out of her pocket, he would have kept kissing her. He'd lost himself in the moment, enjoyed the feeling of her fingers and then her lips brushing over his. It was him that had deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetness with his tongue. Oh yeah, he'd definitely kissed back! _"If you want a sperm sample, come back without the needle."_ He'd said it in the spur of the moment, trying to hide the fact that he _had_ kissed back, trying not to let her see how much he'd been shaken by his own response. It was just a kiss. Wasn't it?

And now she was knocking on his door. He stood on the other side, his head resting against the wood. Should he open it? He was pretty sure that if he did, she wouldn't be holding a needle and he wouldn't try too hard to stop her if she kissed him again. For a moment he felt guilty for tricking her, all of them into thinking that he had cancer. But he'd never asked them to get involved in his life, to take it upon themselves to try and _help_ him. Closing his eyes, he wrestled with his conscience for one more brief moment, then he stood up, took a deep breath and opened the door.

She was leaning against the wall when the door opened. She hadn't been sure if he would open it or not. He _had_ kissed back but that didn't mean anything. Did it? He'd thrown out that line about the sperm sample as she was leaving his office and it was all she'd thought about all afternoon. What would he do if she turned up without the needle? Was she willing to risk rejection to find out? Her mind had been spinning with _what ifs_ as she'd run blood tests and tissue samples. She'd been barely able to concentrate and had breathed a sigh of relief when her shift had finished and she'd been able to leave the hospital, House's results in hand. She'd rushed home, arguing with herself the entire way. _Should she or shouldn't she?_ She'd come down on the side of _she should._ Once she'd arrived home, she'd showered and then gone painstakingly over her wardrobe, wondering what to wear. She'd put on a matching lacy bra and thong in the same shade of blue as his eyes - she'd bought them for that very reason and blushed the whole time doing it. She'd finally decided on her favourite jeans that fit like a glove, teamed with a green sweater that she thought made her eyes look more green than hazel, her brown leather jacket and brown boots to complete the outfit. Casual but classy. She'd brushed her hair but left it to tumble around her shoulders in chestnut waves. She'd nearly talked herself out of coming on her way over here but had firmed her resolve and parking on his block, had locked the car and walked towards his apartment, butterflies performing the Swan Lake in her stomach the whole time. Slowly, she'd climbed the stairs then stood looking at his door for several more minutes, wondering what he'd say to her _if_ he answered the door. Would he politely decline her advances (knowing House, it wouldn't be _that_ polite!) or would he give in, the way he had so briefly this morning?

Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She had to know, one way or another. She might regret it in the morning (only if he turned her down) but she would know, at last, if he was capable of feeling _something_ for her.

Leaning against the wall, she waited for him to open the door. Her stomach was rolling - the butterflies had changed to a tap dance, it seemed! Her hands were shaking and she put them in her pockets to hide them. She was beginning to think that she'd made a mistake, that he wasn't going to open the door. Colour crept up her face as she thought about what a fool she was making of herself. God, how many times did he have to reject her before she'd get over him? Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to stop the tears that she could feel building behind her eyes from falling, she started counting backwards from 50. If he hadn't opened the door by the time she got to 1, she'd have her answer and she'd leave, her dignity somewhere around her ankles but still relatively intact.

She reached 29 when the door opened beside her.

She looked up at him, standing in the open doorway. He was leaning on his cane, his head down as if in defeat. Her heart sank - surely he was about to tell her to leave? But then he inhaled and raised his head to look her in the eye and she was shocked to see the raw hunger in his eyes. They were burning into hers like blue hot electricity. She could feel the spark, zapping along her veins, tingling down her arms and up her legs, right to the very centre of her core. Slowly, she took her hands from her pockets and held them out for him to see.

"No needles" she said, watching as his eyes flicked down to her hands then back to her face that was burning with heat and colour. "You told me if I wanted a sperm sample, I should come back without it."

"Is that what you've come for?" House asked her, his voice sounding huskier than usual. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful with her hair tumbling around her shoulders and her face flushed pink with desire.

"Will you let me in if I say yes?" Cameron asked, holding her breath. Do or die time. There was no going back once the decision was made.

House stepped away from the door and ushered her into his home with a sweep of his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, she moved forward and crossed the threshold. He quietly closed the door behind her.

 **Ok, I'm going to leave it there for the moment. It seems like this might end up being a chapter story after all. I hope you've enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you think so far.**


End file.
